A helping hand
by sacha-lee
Summary: Bellas a journalist also helping the UN. Edwards in the US army. Both are sent to Haiti to help after an earthquake. What happens when they meet? Will their jobs keep them apart? Or their duties back home? Canon Pairings AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Preface**_

**Edward Cullen.**

I kept a huge grin on my face as I boarded the plane. _Finally_ I could do something useful, help people that needed it. I'd be leaving the army in another six months, I'd go on with my old life, knowing I'd of helped change the world.

They had heard of the news a few hours after the earthquake had hit Haiti, and I suppose it wouldn't take them that long to send out recruits and resources. I'd not been able to do anything remotely helpful so far, so this was the perfect opportunity.

I grinned, remembering how proud my mother had sounded over the phone, as well as my father, who then had decided if his son was going, he was going with him. He was after all, a doctor, and it would help having one of America's best doctors to help the wounded.

My sister _too _had been proud of me, as well as her fiancé who was walking in front of me. Both of us had signed up for the same thing, him staying an extra two years than I was. Jasper had thought that since his father had died for his country whilst in the army, he should too do his duty for his country to make his father proud.

I took a seat next to Jasper. "So, let's have a nice conversation on how I expect my little sister to be treated."

He smiled. "Edward, do you honestly think I'd bring her any harm?"

I shrugged. "You never know, you could be a secret spy from Russia or something." I joked.

"Hey, at least my girl didn't go sleeping around whilst I was away." He teased.

I chuckled. "I'm just that much of a loser." I laughed even harder. "I should of seen that coming, what _was_ I thinking?"

Jasper shook his head. "At least your not a fucking depressed over her, I'd feel sorry for myself if you'd actually been that attached to her."

I snorted. "Just looking at Tanya you would of expected it off her." I shrugged. "Plenty more fish in the sea."

**Bella Swan.**

My dad had used his same excuses, _again_. Trying to not make me leave. He'd do it every time I'd have to go abroad to do a report.

"Bella, you'll end up getting hurt."

I shook my head. "Dad, I'll be fine."

"Bella, your our only daughter."

My mum elbowed him in the ribs. "_Honey,_" She said sweetly to my dad. ""Bella's a big girl, she can look after herself."

"Thank you mum. At least someone believes in me." I replied calmly, giving my dad a slightly pissed look. "At least some of us aren't so selfish."

My dad looked taken aback.

"Dad I'm twenty two, I can make my own decisions."

"To hell with that, get to your room!"

I laughed out loud. "Dad, I don't even live here any more." Charlie's face was bright red, I could practically see the steam coming out from his ears. I watched as my mum rubbed his back trying to calm him down. I shook my head, chuckling a little to myself. "I'm going back to mine and Jakes, then I'm off to catch my flight."

"I'll drive you honey." My mum smiled as she got up from the couch, grabbing her keys and coat as we left a still angry Charlie behind.

As we got back to mine and Jakes flat I quickly wrote him a note, not knowing if he was busy. I didn't want to call him, when he had left yesterday I didn't bother checking the time difference between the UK and New York, so I couldn't be sure if he'd be sleeping or in a meeting. I knew this job meant a lot to him.

I'd packed my pens and paper, and stuffed another pair of jeans and shirt in there, as well as three days worth of underwear and a toothbrush. I slung the bag over my back, carrying my boots with me.

I slipped on a pair of Dr Martens, they'd seen me through six years and still hadn't fallen apart. They were my only trust worthy shoes. I promised myself to get a new pair but since October Jake had failed _again _to pay for his half of the rent, so the money had gone towards that instead. This had been coming a regular habit for him, then he'd get depressed he couldn't pay for his half, and would go off down the pub to drown his sorrows with a pint of beer.

"Bella are you listening?"

"Yeah." I lied.

My mum shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

Renee drove us both to the airport, the car filling up with the sound of her favourite compositions. "Do us proud baby." My mum smiled as we gave each other a hug, before I grabbed my backpack, spotting Ben standing outside with the same sized bag as me, he gave me a little wave.

I grinned. At least I was stuck with someone on the team that wasn't so awkward and boring as the rest _and _my best friends boyfriend, so I knew I wouldn't get any funny business of off him. "Sure mum, love you."

"Love you too baby."

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, it'd be a lot more efficient. I left the car running over to Ben and giving him a hug around the waist. "Come on sweet cheeks." I laughed hooking my arm with Ben's as we went inside to board our flight.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_a/n _

_blah blah blah_

_been updating my other FF's very slowly, I haven't been up to writing that kind of stuff, so I decided on yet another project, I apologise, but I'm trying to write when I feel like writing for certain stories, instead of letting the feeling just pass._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter One**_

**Edward Cullen.**

I'd kept up my huge grin till we'd gotten there.

"Holy shit." I muttered as I stepped foot down on the dried up earth.

"You can say that again." Jasper murmured quietly as he stepped off the bus that'd driven us to our location as we'd gotten off the plane. Even in the darkness you could see the mess that was made after the earthquake had hit. The buildings that had collapsed had left dust, you could smell it and you were practically breathing it all in.

They'd shown us around, told us our duties, told us we'd be working on an unpredictable timetable, then told us to get some rest.

Ten minute's after we'd been woken we had immediately gotten to work. Helping free trapped people. It was difficult. Between breathing in dust and sweating like a pig, you'd feel like you were about to faint, buy you knew you couldn't. It was your duty to represent your country and not be weak.

Jasper and I had both been 'partnered up' as it were. Meant to help each other out, but we'd both gotten on fine. Both of us didn't like asking for help, but would help other people in a sticky situation. It was just the way we worked. It was how we could understand each other, and how we ended up meeting and befriending each other. Though I don't know how Emmett fitted into the equation of the three of us being best friends.

I guess Jasper could calm down Emmett, and they both knew how to throw a good punch. Even if Emmett was lacking in the brain department he certainly wasn't in the muscle department. The guy was a monster, you'd shit yourself if he had a personality to go with it. But it was the complete opposite. He was like a spoilt little kid. You'd only have to see his ridiculous shit eating grin to know it.

I cocked my head sideways checking out a ladies, who was probably a volunteer, gift from god. She had one fine backside. I had to resist the urge to go up to it and smack it.

"Checking out the eye candy?" Jasper teased, nudging me.

I scowled focusing my attention else where. "Shut the hell up."

"I think someone needs a cigarette breakkkk" He mocked, poking me in the ribs. "Someone's getting a little grouchyyyyy." Jazz taunted.

Jazz chuckled, waving to our dad as we walked past him.

"Hey dad."

"Hi son." My dad smiled back with a wave.

Jazz pushed me. "Daddy's boy."

"Jealous much?"

"Of course, who wouldn't be." He said in a sarcastic teasing manner.

I rolled my eyes. "Just remember who's sister your marrying this summer, wouldn't you hate to lose your dick before your honeymoon?"

"OK OK, I'm sorry." Jasper said in mock terror. "But seriously, answer this, how comes your sister is so much nicer?"

I scowled pushing him back playfully.

**Bella Swan.**

The first night was weird. And I think both Ben and I didn't get as much sleep as we'd of liked, but at least we weren't bitten to death from mosquitoes, the tents

"This is like scouts." Ben grinned stretching as he woke up. "Excepts

I smirked at him. "Just get your fat ass up. We aren't being paid to talk about how much you enjoyed your scout bum boy days."

Ben rolled his eyes smirking. "I don't know how I put up with you."

"Because I'm the only nice one at work."

He nudged my shoulder with his hand. "No. The big guy that pays us is."

I snorted. "At least your money goes towards something that's worth it."

Ben grinned. "I want to be able to get my girl what she wants when she wants it."

"Ang appreciates the little things in life, Ben."

"I know." He smiled. "But a gift will still put a smile on her face."

I laughed. "I wish I had a boyfriend like you." I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I could just kidnap you now."

"Try it."  
I laughed again. "I'll admit it, I'm jealous of Angela though. Jake never does anything like that for me."

"Jacobs no good for you." Ben spoke clearly after a while looking me in the eye. "Angela agree's with me. You should just leave him Bells, move in with us."

I pulled off my socks I'd slept in, putting on a new pair. "I can't do that to him."

"Can't or won't?" He asked. "Or are you being held back by him?"

"Ben." I warned.

"I'm always here to talk." He smiled. "So's Angela, that oaf can wait."

"Bye Ben." I smirked leaving him behind.

I knew Ben was right, but I couldn't bring myself to stand the fit Jake would through if he found out about half the stuff I couldn't stand about him.... it was easier to say nothing and make him happy. As long as Jake was happy, I'd have to deal with less shit from him.

**Review for more!**

_a/n _

_bella and edward DONT know each other yet... & bella and jake are going out AND living together.... this chapter has probably painted more of a picture... but other chapters will be longer._


	3. Chapter 3

I HATE AUTHORS NOTES WHEN THEY SHOW UP AS AN UPDATE.

But Im REALLY sorry for this one.

I apologise again, and again, and again, and AGAIN.

I'll even write you all individual PM's if I had enough time and patience.

My parents thought it was best to dump my brother and I in a boarding school. I think I've brought it all upon myself, my sisters been sick, and instead of being understanding or sympathetic, I've been a bitch (even though I love my sister) and my brother and he's been copying me, because younger twin brothers tend to do that, whether its intentional or not.

But after I take my GCSE's I'll have LOADS of time to write and when I go to college, or sixth form, which I still need to make my mind up on.

Anyway, in short-

I'm practically in the middle of a feild, where people actually have passwords for the internet :/ And my old laptops at home where a lot of chapters have been written so I'm re-doing them. I think I'm lazy enough I might just get my brother to help, so hopefully I can get more up during weekends

Sorry, but I'm trying my best to make it up to you guys.

Sach x.... and ollie :/


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Edward Cullen.**

I stood laughing as one of the younger privates were drawing on Jaspers face whilst he slept.

Jasper began stirring and the private backed away. He rubbed his face, opening his eyes to see black ink on his hands. He immediately turned to face me. "Fucking hell man!" He shouted as he got up charging at me, I ran away, running straight into a metal medicine box.

"Ah, fuck!" I whined grabbing my foot and rubbing it a bit.

Jasper turned to me. "Shit dude." He frowned, "You OK?"

I glared at him. "I'm fucking fine."

"Edward, I don't think you should be using that foot."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want me to do about it?" I muttered sarcastically.

"See Carlisle."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Just do it, or I'll carry you there."

I sighed. "Fine, whatever."

**Bella Swan.**

I sighed rolling my eyes. "'kay fine, sure." I agreed.

The organiser walked off again. I hoped it wasn't one of those stuck up soldiers that thought they were better then everyone else. The organiser had come back with a limping soldier who I didn't bother looking at.

"Your to help her out. You'll be sticking with her. She's your boss now. You do as she says."

I smirked internally.

I heard the footsteps as the organiser left again. I looked up at the soldier. A little surprised I might add. He looked more like an underwear model. His eyes were a bright green colour, and he had reddish bronze hair, with your standard soldiers cut, but it looked as though it was beginning to outgrow itself. His facial features were strong, and he one of the nicest noses I'd seen on a guy. And his jaw was one of those ones you couldn't help but stare at when it moved. And of course, being a soldier, you could only begin to imagine what his body looked like under that uniform.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced with his hand out.

I looked at his hand then his face, smiling a little, at least he wasn't that cocky stuck up kind of soldier. "Bella Swan."

"So Bella... what are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked back down to my notepad and continued writing notes. "Writing." I smiled up at him. "Give me a minute. Then we'll go help hand out food and water."

"Yes Ma'am." He mocked as he stretched his arms, the joints making a disgusting clicking sound.

"You don't sound like your in good shape." I muttered.

He chuckled. "You try sleeping on the floor."

I snorted. "My grandmother is in better condition then you."

I could feel his breathe against my ear as he bent over, his lips by my ear. "Well then maybe I should give her a run for her money." He whispered suggestively.

I stood up, standing on the box I was sat on to make myself taller, but still finding that I had to look up at him. I jabbed a finger into his chest, opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish. Not believing what he had just said.

He smirked and broke out into laughter. "I was just kidding."

I punched him in the stomach, hard. He clutched it, and I smirked. "Don't mess with me." I growled at him, and sat back down again.

"Or what, you gonna hit me so hard that I'll go flying to China?" He laughed.

I scowled at him. "Your an idiot."

"I'm bored."

"I can't believe I'm stuck with an immature pathetic stupid solider."

"Hey, that's not true." He defended himself. I rasied an eyebrow at him. "Just because I'm a solider, it doesn't make me stupid."

"So why _exactly_ did you join the army. Might I ask?"

He shrugged. "My dad was in it." I moved my hand in a circling motion for him to continue. "And so was his dad, and his dads dad etcetera. It's a family tradition."

I rolled my eyes. "All right then, let's get some work done."

He grinned, and began hobbling after me. And I had to admit. I was kind of, very cute.

**REVIEW!3**

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages!_

_BEEN MEGA BUSY!_

_But I've finished my last year in high school :) so college/sixthform in september._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**preview; because I haven't updated in so long-sorry.**_

_I rolled my eyes. "All right then, let's get some work done."_

_He grinned, and began hobbling after me. And I had to admit. It was kind of, very cute._

**Edward Cullen.**

I grinned at Bella as she handed over a couple of bottled waters for me to hand out, and gave her a cheeky wink, she replied by giving me a brief swat on my ass. I chuckled quietly to myself as I continued with the job.

For the past week I'd been helping Bella, due to my crippled ankle. Which encouraged laughs from the guys with me having to do the so called 'pussy work', they each try pulling a prank on me in the morning for it, especially since Bella and I had begun to get on really well.

I'd found out I was able to upon up to Bella easily, and she opened up easily to me.

I smirked a little to myself as I continued with the job on auto pilot, though still taking the time to appreciate Bella's looks.

She had amazing chocolate brown eyes, and this mop of dark brown hair which was always tied up with tendrils that'd stick to the back of her neck or face when she got sweaty. Which framed her very pale face, where she had amazing full lips. She was a little on the thin side though, and only stood at around five four. But I thought she was cute, very pretty.

She was beautiful even. And I'd never thought I'd of ever be saying a women was just downright beautiful, it was always sexy and hot. Sometimes even fuckable back in college and high school behind girls backs.

I held my hand out for the next bottles of water, only to receive a smack on my hand, I frowned to myself, before turning around to a very amused Bella. She nudged me. "That's all of it."

"Oh." I nodded my head once. Leaving myself a little confused. I shook my head and grinned at her. "Come on beautiful." I held my arm out and put it around her shoulders to keep her a little close, but still making it look friendly.

We went back to the main camp where we were situated to grab something to eat. All whilst Bella ignored me and blanked out.

I noticed Bella sitting on the floor just off from the guys, quietly nibbling at her food.

I took a seat on the floor next to Bella. "You OK?"

"Hmm." She sighed.

"Your a little quiet."

She shrugged.

"Your not as chatty as you usually are." And it was true, usually Bella would make someone move over for her, and encourage 'camp fires' of course, without the fire, but she'd be the one to lead

"So."

I raised an eyebrow.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm probably only going to be here another week."

I chuckled quietly. "But won't that be all right since your going back to that shower of yours your pretty fond of?"

Bella snorted. "Are you married?"

"No, why?"

"I am. Going to I mean."

I frowned. "Your not too happy about it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes he's great, but then.. I don't know, a little off towards me?" She shrugged.

"I guess he'll be waiting for you at the airport when you get back."

"Maybe. I didn't tell him I was coming here though. It was last minute. I left him a note." She sounded a little defeated, and with my shitty knowledge I didn't know how to help.

I laughed bitterly at the only thing I knew about relationships.

"What?" she asked.

"Just remembered the last time I went back home to my supposed girlfriend."

"Anything interesting?"

"Mhm, I guess." I mumbled. "She slept around, my friend got photos forwarded to him of her sex party she hosted."

"That's shitty."

"I know." I looked down at her. "But it's all right you know? Because there's always someone else who's going to be there for you."

"Jake's going to throw a gasket." She mumbled, "and then I'll have no one to go sulking to."

"You can come to me."

"Your in America."

"I know."

"That's far."

"I know."

"So how am I going to get there."

"By plane." I whispered teasingly into her ear, she punched my arm playfully and nuzzled her way into my arm properly. And it felt far too good to be true.

**SORRY I'M A SHITTY AUTHOR.S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

**Sorry if this offends anyone as well.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**preview; because I haven't updated in so long-sorry.**_

"So how am I going to get there."

"_By plane." I whispered teasingly into her ear, she punched my arm playfully and nuzzled her way into my arm properly. And it felt far too good to be true._

**Bella Swan.**

After two weeks out in Haiti, most of us were getting sent back. Edward and I included. As most of the people said bye to each other, celebrating a little of being able to give help successfully, I went to find Edward.

I saw him talking to Ben and crept up behind him, poking him on either side of his torso. He jumped and turned around, grinning at me. "I'll speak to you later, man." He said and grabbed my hand walking off with me.

"So.."

Edward smiled. "I'm going to miss you, Bella."

A man started yelling something and Edward looked down at the floor a little disappointed for a second. "That's me." He sighed.

"So... your going." He nodded, a little miffed. "I guess I won't be seeing you again."

"For a while."

The man gave another shout and Edward gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Bye." He whispered as he gave me one last smile and a hug before jogging off

I bit my lip to stop the tears I wanted to let fall. Ben came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him. We both watched as the bus carrying one of the most important people in my life drove away. I gave him a little wave, as he replied with a huge grin and a wink.

Ben squeezed my shoulder. "You'll see each other soon enough, we're going home later." I froze in realisation. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"I don't know his number, I only know he's from America and his name."

Ben chuckled. "We're journalists. It's what we do."

Ben and I had a long journey home, and we both finally touched down in London late the next night. Angela met us at the airport and the three of us went out for dinner.

Never had I been more thankful for food. We'd been limited to food whilst we were away, so Ben and I both ordered dessert, and then on the way home complained about being hungry.

"But you're both looking leaner and more toned, plus you've both got a bit of a tan on you, if you keep eating like this it's all going to turn to fat." Angela argued when we'd asked her to pull into a McDonalds drive thru.

"Ange c'mon." Ben began whining. "You don't know how hungry I am!"

Angela sighed. "Fine." She'd grumbled.

Ben and I had high five'd each other at that.

I'd left a message with my parents to let them know I was back and safe after finishing my McDonalds. Angela dropped me off at my flat before driving off.

As I opened the door to the flat, I could see an angry looking Jacob looking up at from where he sat on the couch. I sat down next to him rubbing his back.

"A fucking letter Bella!" He shouted, standing up and throwing his beer bottle across the room. It hitting the wall and all the little sharp shards of glass scattered around the room, I got up and moved away from him, but he came up to me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me up against a wall. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

I stilled in his hands. "Hi to you too." I muttered.

"WHATS WITH THE FUCKING ATTITUDE." He raised his fist as he glared at me...

**REVIEW!3**


	7. Chapter 7

Confesssion-

just over 2 years ago was when I uploaded 'my' first story, it was about the Cullens returning to forks after breaking dawn

since then i've deleted that story

why?

Because the story was crap, the plot was awful and my writing was just complete bull shit

only when 'I' had started writing other stories did people take interest in my work

truth is, they weren't my stories to publish

they never were meant to be published on a website like this

I had been emailing a friend, who didnt like twilight but liked the characters and setting, minus the vampires and werewolves

she began writing stories with different plots in emails, just to entertain me, and I abused whatever trust she had in me by posting them on here

a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I craved the attention

I will no longer be posting or updating anything on this site

im really sorry to every one this has effected

you can message me on here or email me if you'd like

sachay (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk


End file.
